A Second Chance To Make Things Right
by Pinklillies87
Summary: Set after Edward leave's Bella in New Moon, but he never returns. Bella is now a vampire and goes by the name of Isa, who is a well-known recording artist. She invites the Cullens to her concert, little do they know what is in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song that I used. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and the song is Angel from Within Temptation

BPOV

I walked onto the stage, holding my guitar in my hand. I sat on the stool that was standing in the middle of the stage and put my guitar on it's stand and brought the mic to me.

My head was down with my hair falling down and over my shoulders creating a curtain around my face, I wasn't goin to look up until I had to. I knew he was out there, somewhere in the audience with his family, but I couldn't bring myself to lift my head to look for them, not yet.

I sent them an invitation to my concert, saying that they had won tickets, but really they were all here for my revealing. They had no idea that I had been changed, that I had finally become one of them.

I have been a vampire for about fifty years now. When I was changed, I had nothing to live for, so I roamed the earth for about twenty years as a nomad, but I decided that I had had enough of that life and wanted to start with a new one. Since I was living for eternity, I figured I'd make the best out of it. So I invested into some singing lessons and here I am today, a multi-million dollar recording artist that goes by the name of Isa. The crowd started chanting my name, as I got ready to sing.

The lights went completey out, shushing everyone in the audience into silence. The only light that was left on, was the spotlight which was shining directly on me. After about a minute of silence, the music started coming though the speakers and I opened my mouth to sing, my head still down

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

When the drums started to come though, I shot my head up and revealed my face. I started to sing with everything that I had, letting the music take over me completely.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

I let my eyes roam over the audience, stopping on a pair of golden eyes, staring back at me in shock. I made and kept eye contact with them as I continued to sing.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

I tore my eyes away from him, because I could see what looked like longing and love creep back into them, that couldn't be possible, he said he didn't love me anymore, he didn't want me anymore.

_You took my heart, deceived me from the start_

_You should me dreams, I wished they turn real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

I couldn't let myself hope, it would just cause to much pain, it would rip open the hole that was in my chest again, and it took a fifty years for it to somewhat heal.

I let my eyes travel over to his family who were sitting beside him, they also had shocked expressions on there faces. I made eye contact with each one of them, saving Alice for last. When I got to her, I could see the shock, but it looked like her bottom lip was trembling as she brought her hand to her mouth to cover the dry sob that came out. I smiled a sad smile at her, I couldn't be mad at Alice.

She dropped her hand and smiled back at me, I realized that the refrain of my song was coming and that was the best part of the whole song, I let my eyes drift back to his eyes, they made contact and the one thing that I saw in them that I didn't want to see was love and I felt the hole rip wide open once again.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

The music slowed down and I stood up slowly bringing my mic with me to the front of the stage as I walked. I kept my contact with him as if my life depended on it. The music picked up and I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. The one thing that baffles others of my kind, is that I could cry. When he saw the tears started to fall, his eyed went even wider as well as his family's as they saw the tears.

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

As the tears fell freely from my eyes, I clung to the mic like my life depended on, singing with my empty heart, hoping he felt as much pain as I did.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

As the song ended, the piano playing the final note of the song. I let the mic hang loosely from my hand and hung my head as the crowd erupted with applause and hollering. After about a minute, I raised my head and and smiled sadly towards the coward and did a small bough. When I stood back, I looked over to his table and saw him staring at me. I looked to the rest of his family and without acknowledging any of them, I turned my back to them and walked back to my stool, to finish my concert.

This is my first story, so I hope you like it. Please tell me if you think I need to do improvements on it, it would really be appreicate. The next chapter will be Edward's POV on the same situation. Please Read and Rate. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The song I used in here is Angel from Within Temptation.

EPOV

We walked into the club, where the concert was being held. Alice was bouncing up and down, like a pixie on crack. She was so excited, she hasn't been this happy since before she died. We don't like to talk about her, because it brings back to many painful memories. I looked towards Jasper who was watching Alice with smile on his face. He was happy to see her happy. We walked to a booth in the far left corner near the stage. We all filed into booth with me sitting at the end. Alice was looking around at everything and bouncing.

" Can you believe it, we are at an Isa concert, this is freaking awesome, but I wonder why she choose to send us tickets " Alice said.

We all just shrugged our shoulders. It was odd that a famous singer sent us exactly seven tickets to a sold out concert, that has been sold out for six months. It was also odd that there were exactly seven as if she knew how many people were in my family. What was even weirder was that they had found us out in the forest of the small town of Forks. We had moved back into the same white house that we lived in when she was alive. So imagine our shock when a delievery guy came to our door and delievered an enevolpe that was addressed to the Cullens. It was also rather weird that Alice did not see this coming. It is still a mystery and it baffles everyone in my family.

We all were waiting paitently for the show to start. I was watching the stage when the curtain pulled back and out walked this girl with her head down and a guitar in her hand, her long brown hair creating a curtain around her face, hiding it. She walked to the center of the stage where a stool was standing. She put her guitar on the stand and sat on the stool grabbing and bringing the mic and it's stand towards her. The lights around her caught the red highlights that were in her brown hair, her hair reminded me of Bella's hair, it was such a rich chocolate brown. I missed it terribly.

It has been fifty years since Bella's death. Appearently she was walking through the woods when a bear attacked and killed her. I blamed myself for a long time, I still blame myself. I left for her own good, I left her so she could live a normal life, so she wouldn't have to worry about risking her life every single waking moment. I left because I thought it was the best, but I was wrong. I only put her in more danger when I left, leaving her vurenable human self to defend herself against the evils that the world had to offer. When I found out that she had died, my whole world fall apart. Alice had seen a vision of Charlie standing over a grave, the vision did a close up and I saw the words that I never wanted to see. The gravestone said in elegant scirpt.

_ Isabella Marie Swann_

_beloved daughter and wonderful friend_

_she will be missed terribly_

When I saw those words, I fell to me knees and started dry sobbing. Alice feel beside me and she held onto me as my world feel apart. After the shock wore off, I quickly raced back to Forks with my family in tow. We arrived to the small graveyard and walked through the stones looking for hers. Alice was the one to find it first, she called everyone over to where she was. When I got there, I fell to me knee's and laid my head onto the ground, dry sobbing. I pounded the earth blaming and turning my hate unto the world and god for taking everything away from me.

When I was done apologizing, I turned back to her gravestone and screamed to the sky that I didn't mean what I said about not needing her anymore and that I still loved her and that I would always love her. I looked back at me family who were standing about a yard away. Rosalie to my surprise was dry sobbing against Emmett as well as Alice and Esme were dry sobbing against there mates. Everyone was torn apart, you could see it in each one of their eyes. I hurt my family, they were sad because Bella was dead and if I had stayed to protected her, she would be alive and happy as well as my family would be happy because Bella was around. I blamed myself for hurting my family and I still do until the day.

I was brought out of my memory when the lights suddenly went out only leaving a spotlight on in the center of the stage, it was shining on the girl, who I presumed was Isa, who was still sitting on her stool with her head still down. Behind her was a fan that was oscallating, when the fan blew on her, it sent her scent in my direction. I sniffed the air and was shocked when the smell of a vampire went though my nose. I was shocked, I looked at my family, appearantly they had smelled it too because they were all looking at each other with the same shocked expression on there face as I had on mine. Isa was a vampire. It was werid because she didn't look like a vampire on tv. When we saw her on t.v she always wore sunglasses, so there was know way to tell if she had red or gold eyes. She would only do concerts and interviews at night, she would explain to the press who asked her why she did this, and she would say that she had a sun allergy, but really she was hiding her secret of being a vampire, because when we are out in the sun we sparkle and it would give away our secret away.

The fan blew by her again, and again I was hit with her scent. This time though, mixed in with her vampire scent was the smell of freesia's. I was taken aback, I hadn't smelled anything so sweet since my Bella was alive, if I didn't know better I would say that that was Bella sitting on stage. The smell seemed to linger around me alittle longer and it started bringing back memories of Bella, I felt that hole that was in my chest start to rip open again.

The sudden blackness of the audience, shushed everyone into quiteness. We waited for about a minute. All of the sudden, music came out of the speakers. It was violins that started the song but quickly went into a piano playing notes. A voice so heavenly came through the speakers, it sounded like bells and hundreds of angels singing and ringing in harmony at the same time, it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

_Sparkling angel, I believed_

_that you were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse' cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

As the music started to pick up, the drums came through the speakers along with the guitar. At this Isa shot her head up and the crowd went wild, everyone excepts us. We were sitting there shocked out of our minds because sitting on the stool was Bella, it was my Bella, Bella was a vampire.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into dreams_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie._

No it couldn't be, that was not my Bella, my Bella was in heaven with everyone she loved, there was no way that that could be Bella. I looked to my family, they were all staring in shock at her. I looked back towards her and was taken back. She was starring directly at me, her gold eyes burning a hole into me. She made eye contact with me and kept it, I could see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't looked surprised to see us here, in fact she looked like she expected us.

She continued to stare at me and I could not look away. All these years I thought she was dead, but she wasn't, she had been turned into the one thing that I did not want her to be. I felt something in me start to grow warm, I had know idea what it was, I was familiar with this feeling, it was the feeling I felt towards Bella and still do, it was the feeling of love. She tore her eyes away from me and back to the audience.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

She looked back toward me but she did not look at me, instead she looked at my family. I watched as she made eye contact with each one of them still singing. She saved Alice for last. Alice was trembling, she gave Bella a smile and to my surprise Bella gave one back to her but it didn;t not reach her eyes. Bella looked back at me and again she made eye contact with me and I could not look away.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse' cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

She poured everyhting she had into the song as well as the words, I could tell that shewas trying to get me to hear something, without breaking eye contact, I listen to what she had to say.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie._

Her words tore at my dead heart. As we continued to stare at each other, I saw something wet fall down her cheek. When I looked closer at it, I saw it was a tear. She was crying, vampires could not cry. It tore even worse at my heart to see her in tears. I heard the gasp from the rest of my family as they saw the tears start to fall freely fom her eyes.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

The music slowed down with just a piano and violin playing, she stood from her stool and walked towards us, still on stage. When she was in front of us, she brought both hands to the mic, and with her tears falling freely. The durms started picking up the beat and she let the words flow out of her mouth.

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

The music picked up again, and I watched the tears fall fast as she let the words and music take her completely. I as well let the words sink into my heart. This song was deciated to me and how I ripped her heart out and left her. She clung to the mic as if her life depended on it.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke your promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

As her song ended, I watched as she let the mic and it's stand hang loosely in her hands, as she hung her head. I wanted so bad to run up to her and take her into my arms and make it all better but I knew she would not want that. Her words clearly said that she hated me for what I did to her and I couldn't blame her. As the song ended with the piano playing notes. I looked to my family and saw all of them quietly dry sobbing. It was so heart breaking to see my family so hurt, again it was all my fault. They truly loved Bella and if i hadn't been so selfish, none of us would be here at this time and place. I turned my head back to Bella just in time to see her raise her head and look at us. The tears were gone from her eyes. She looked at us and then turned to the crowd. She smiled at them and gave them a small bough. She then turned her back to us and walked back to her stool and sat down on it.

I hoped you liked this chapter, I worked every hard on it. If you think I need to make improvements or you would like me to add something. please don;t hesitate to let me know. I am new to this sort of thing, so I really appericate your reviews, it helps me get better. The next chapter will be more of Bella at her concert, she has more songs that she wants to deticate to Edward. I choose this song for Bella to sing, because I wanted her to let Edward know how he hurt her and the words in the song fit the description.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The songs that I used are

Evanescence: October

Within Temptation: Memories

BPOV

I walked back to my stool and sat back down. I waited for the crowd to stop their cheering. After about a minute, they settled down and I spoke for the first time tonight. My bell-like voice ringing through the mic and to the crowds ears.

" I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me, I hope you are enjoying yourselves "

The crowd went wild once again, I waited for them to once again settle down before I started talking again. After about a minute the went quiet.

" The first song that I sang was called Angel. It is dedicated to the love that was my life. He was a sparkling angel, just like in my song, that was until he broke my heart. He left me for no reason, he said he didn't want me anymore, that he didn't love me. So I wrote the song for him, oping that my words broke his heart just like it did mine. The next song that I will be singing is called Memories, it is also dedicated to him"

The crowd started clapping and whooping, I boughed my head. It was my signature thing to do before I stared a song. The lights went out again, leaving the spotlight just on me. They finally settled down and i made my cue for the music to start. The first to go through the speakers was a lone violin playing a sad tune. It was than accompanied by a piano followed by drums.

I opened my mouth and softly whispered.

_Memories, Memories_

_Memories, Memories_

I raised my voice to sing the first verse of the song.

_In this world, you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods , let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside _

_Now I know why_

The music picked up with drums and guitars coming through. I raised my head and brought both hands to the mic and closed my eyes, letting the music to take me once again.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be there_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

I looked over to him, to see pain in his expression, good, that's what I wanted him to feel, I want him to feel what I feel. I looked over at Jasper and he was obviously feeling my angst because he had his head in his hands. My eyes meet back with his and I once again kept eye contact. I stood from my stool and continued to sing.

_Made me promise i'd tried_

_to find my way back in this life_

_I hope there was a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_The remind me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

I looked away from him and closed my eyes, continuing my song.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be there_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time_

The music picked up, with the chiming of bells and guitars and drums. It was a great finally. I clung to the mic, as I finished my song.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be there_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

The song was finishing with a electric guitar and some violins. I felt a few tears fall, but nothing big. As the song came to an end I sat back down on my stool and boughed my head and let the instruments finish the song. When it was over, I lifted my head and the crowd went wild. They started chanting my name over and over again. I give them a smile and boughed my head thanking them, when they settled down again, I spoke into the mic.

" Well what did you think " they roared with applause. I waited once again. When they were quiet I continued.

" That song that you heard was called Memories. Before I started to sing, I told you that it was dedicated to the angel who broke my heart. Well let me tell you why I dedicated it to him. Even though he broke my heart, the time that I spent with him was the best time of my life. We spent every waking moment with each other. Of course I still don't forgive him for what he did, even if he did have a good reason, but I want him to know that I don't regret ever meeting him or being with him. The only thing that really got me through my darkest hours were the memories of him and us together. Of course it hurt like hell, because it would rip open the hole that was in my chest over and over again, figuratively speaking that is. What I am trying to say is that I will never forget him no matter what happened between us "

I looked over to him and I saw that he was shocked. He must think that I hate him, I do in a since, I mean he told me he didn't want me anymore, but I still loved him. He was my first love, my one and only love, even though he still didn't feel the same way about me. I looked back to the crowd.

" Shall we continue " the crowd roared with applause.

" The next song that I will be singing is called October. I will actually be playing the song on my guitar. I hope you enjoy it. I will also be having some of my friends from my band come out in help me sing this". The crowd start clapping and I picked up my guitar and brought my knee to rest my foot on the second step of the stool, resting my guitar on my knee to balance it. Once I was situated, I brought the mic up to me and waited for the crowd to settle down. Once they did, I started playing simple notes on my guitar. I raised my head and sang.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
_

_Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again_

I continued to sing but brought my eye contact to his and I made sure that they would stay there for the rest of the song

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,

_In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
_

_I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._

As I kept eye contact, I felt the feeling of love creep back into me. I missed him so much, I can't stand to be away from him, but he doesn't want me. At this I started to cry because he would never feel the way he felt for me when we were together fifty years ago.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

When my song ended, the crowd went wild, some were even crying. I looked at his table, it shocked me to see him dry sobbing quietly, Carlisle was comforting him. I wanted to run to him, to tell him everything was okay, but I didn't, I couldn't. I boughed my head and brought my hands to my face and cried my dead soul out. After about a minute, the crowd had stopped their applause and shouting, I still continued to cry. I looked up at see them staring at me, I quickly told them That we were having a fifteen minute intermission. I ran off stage, not realizing someone was following me.

I hoped you like this chapter. I know I do alot of eye contacting in this story, but I feel the eyes are the most expressive part of your body, they are the window to your soul. Tell me if I need to change anything or not. I need some help on some more songs for Bella to sing. Next chapter will be EPOV of the same thing. I will try to get it to you as soon as possible, I have to catch up with some school work. Thanks again to everyone who added me and my story to their favorites, it make my day. Thanks to lionandlamb for giving me good commets. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the songs either, they belong to :**

**Within Temptation : Memories**

**Evanescences: October**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

EPOV

I watched as she turned her back to me and began to walk back to her stool. After she sat down, I heard my family muttering to each other.

" I can't believe it is Bella, when did she become a vampire " Esme said, clinging to Carlisle. I could hear in her thoughts that she was so happy to see Bella again and that she missed her so much. I cringed internaly because Esme thought Bella of as her second daughter, and I do hate to cause Esme pain, she is to good to deserve it.

" We have to talk to her, we have to figure out how did this and when " Carlisle's voice broke through my train of thought. His thoughts were along the same line as Esme's but he was wondering if Bella had any special powers or not. I guess we will find out soon enough.

" Do you think she will even talk to us, I mean she seemed pretty upset " Emmett asked. He truely missed her even though he would not admit it out loud.

" She has too, I mean we have to know the answers " Rosalie said. She would never admit it, but she always thought Bella as a sister, she just didn't like the fact that Bella wanted to throw her humanity away just so she could be with me, but when Bella died, Rosalie was so crushed. She would sneak away from the family every once in awhile and go of by herself, one day I followed her just out of her scenses, what I found shocked me. She would go to Bella's grave and sit in front of it and dry sob for hours on end. It was very painful to watch and even though Rosalie could be a vain bitch at times, she still didn't deserve that kind of agoney.

" What do you think Jasper " Carlisle asked. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders. He still blamed himself for that fateful day at Bella's eighteenth birthday party were Bella was opening a present and accidently got a paper cut, but thats all Jasper needed. Jasper smelt the blood and immediately lunged for Bella, luckly I heard his thoughts and was able to intervine before Jasper could kill her. After the incident, I had made up my mind that if we all left, Bella would be safer. Jasper thinks that if he had had better control over his animal side than that would have never happen causing me to believe that Bella would be better of without us in her life. He even blames himself for my pain. Bella will never know this but when I left her, I never left my house in L.A were we had moved to I mean I tried my hand at tracking Victoria, but lets admit it that I sucked at it. But everynight I would crawl into a corner and sit and dry sob for my Bella. Then when she died, I lost all feeling, I walked around like and empty shell up until an hour ago when we realized Bella was Isa and a vampire. So Jasper has put alot of blame on himself.

" Well maybe if we approach her slowly, I mean for all we know, she is waiting to talk to us " Alice said. She was so happy that Bella was alive. She missed her even more than Esme did, I mean I ripped Alice away from her best friend. When Alice saw in her vision the gravestone of Bella, she went mad with rage and start calling me every name in the book and blaming me for her death saying that if we had never left her, than she would be dead. After she cursed me to hell, she fell to her knees beside me and held me, as my world crumbled into tiny pieces. She didn't talk to me for awhile after that, almost twenty years. She just started to warm back up to me. Her thought though were pure happiness. She was thinking that no matter what happen between me and Bella no that she was a vampire, she still was going to be friends with her, even if it killed her.

"Edward, what do you think we should do " Carlisle said to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring at me. I was getting ready to say something, when Bella started to speak.

" The first song that I sang was called Angel. It is deciated to the love that was my life. He was a sparkling angel, just like in my song, that was until he broke my heart. He left me for no reason, he said he didn't want me anymore, that he didn't love me. So I wrote the song for him, oping that my words broke his heart just like it did mine. The next song that I will be singing is called Memories, it is also dedicated to him"

That was the first time that I had heard her speak in fifty years, and I felt my heart shattered into more pieces. It was the most beauitful sound I have ever heard and I never wanted to hear another females voice besides my family's ever again.

The song she sang was dedicated to me. It was about how I broke my promise and how I deceived her. She also thinks that I left her because I didn't want her anymore. She got her wish, my dead what was shattered into a million pieces right now and the only being in the world that could put them back together was Bella. Appearantly the next song was dedicated to me as well, so I made sure to play close attention. The crowd clapped and I watched as Bella sat on her stool and boughed her head. There was complete silence for about a minute, then a lone violin sounded though the speakers, it was playing such a sad tone, I wonder of Bella played the instuments in the song as well. It was accompainied by a piano followed by drums. Bella was softly whispering into the mic.

_Memories, Memories_

_Memories, Memories_

She suddenly raised her angelic voice and continued on with her song.

_In this world, you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods , let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside _

_Now I know why_

The music picked up with drums and guitars, I watched as she raised her head and brought both hands to the mic. She closed her eyes, and she has never looked more beautiful then she does right know.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be there_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

I saw as she looked over to me, she must have seen the pain that was evident on my face because, she grinned slightly. She then looked over at the rest of my family. She looked at Jasper, who had his hands in his head, he was obvisouly feeling her pain. I looked back to see her have a sympathetic look in her eyes. She looked back to me and our eyes kept contact. I watched as she stood from her stool and continued to sing.

_Made me promise i'd tried_

_to find my way back in this life_

_I hope there was a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_The remind me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

She looked back towards the crowd and closed her eyes once again, leeting the music consume her.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be there_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know i'll love you till the end of time_

The music picked up, with the chiming of bells and guitars and drums. She got so lost in her song that she started getting animated. She brought her hands to her hair and lightly pulled on it, she still had her eyes closed. She brought her hands away from her hair and brought them to the mic, she clung to it like her life depended on it.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be there_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

The song finished with a electric guitar and some violins, I saw a few tears escape dpwn her cheek and it took everything in my power to not go over there and wipe them away and bring her into my embrace and tell her everything will be okay. The song came to an end and I watched as she sat back down on the stool and hung her head. The crowd went wild for her then, they were chanting her name over and over again. She lifted her head and gave them a small smile. She waited until they were settled before she spoke once again

" Well what did you think " she asked and the crowd went wild, it made me feel good that Bella was well liked by her fans. After they quieted she continued.

" That song that you just heard was called Memories. Before I started to sing, I told you that it was dedicated to the angel who broke my heart. Well let me tell you why I dedicated it to him. Even though he broke my heart, the time that I spent with him was the best time of my life. We spent every waking moment with each other. Of course I still don't forgive him for what he did, even if he did have a good reason, but I want him to know that I don't regret ever meeting him or being with him. The only thing that really got me through my darkest hours were the memories of him and us together. Of course it hurt like hell, because it would rip open the hole that was in my chest over and voer again, figuratively speaking that is. What I am trying to say is that I will never forget him no matter what happened between us "

I can't believe what I had just heard, she doesn't forgive me, but who would blame her, but she doesn't regret us. I would think that she would would regret ever even meeting me, but I was wrong. I saw her look over at me. She lookednat me with sadness in her eyes. She than looked back to the crowd.

" Shall we continue " they roared with applause.

" The next song that I will be singing is called October. I will actually be playing the song on my guitar. I hope you enjoy it. I will also be having some of my friends from my band come out in help me sing this".

The crowd started clapping, and I watched as she sat back down on her stool and grabbed her guitar. She brought her right knee up and placed it on the second bar of the stool. Balancing her guitar on her knee, she waited until the crowd settled down. After about a minute, they clamed and she started stumming gentle notes on the strings. She brought her mouth to the mic and began to sing.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
_

_Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

She looked over to me and held my eye contact, I would not look away for nothing in the world.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  


_In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
_

_I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._

As she continued to look at me, I saw the last thing that I thought I would see, I saw what looked like love creep back into her eyes, but then it went away, so fast that you would have thought it was never there. I saw the tears start to fall and I sat closer to the edge, readying myself to go to her.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  


_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

At the end of her song, her words sent my dead heart fluttering, she still loved me, she still loved me. I was so happy, that I started dry sobbing. Carlisle started to comfort me because I could here in his thoughts that he thought I was sad, I was far from it. Carlisle brought his arm around my shoulders. I was suddenly brought out of my sobbing when I heard her say that there was a fifteen minute intermission. I looked up just in time to see her run off stage with her face in her hands. I had to get her back, I had to win my Bella back, no matter what it would take. I ran after her with my family in tow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well what do you think, if I need to improve on something just let me know. I have a surprise coming in chapter 5. I don't think anyone has ever done this but I could be wrong.**

**I am starting another story. I already have chapter 1 down I just have to re-read it to make sure everything is okay. It is called Starlight and it is Twilight characters with the Stardust plot only I have tweaked it. It should be up soon if not tonight.**

**Thanks again for all the people who have commented on my story and who have added me to their favorites and their subscriptions. I really appreicate it, it means alot to me. Thanks again.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or the characters, they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

I raced back to my dressing room, when I got there I burst through the door and immediately fell to my knees, my venom tears falling freely.

" Why " I shouted to no one in particular " Why did I invite him, why did he leave me, why did he ever love me, I wish I had never met him to begin with"

I sobbed as I pounded the ground. I love him, I still love him and I don't want to, I want to forget him all together and move on, but I just can't. He is my soul mate, my one and only, my true love. I was so lost in my own thoughts and tears that I didn't hear the door open nor did I smell my guests. So when someone touched me on my shoulder, I snarled, turned around and jumped back about a foot, landing in a crouch, ready for a fight. I looked around the room, looking for the enemy. When I fell on six figures standing in the doorway, I immediately relaxed and stood straight up, I knew who they were and I knew they would never hurt me. They were all staring wearily me, seeing if I was okay to talk. I looked over to the left alittle and standing there ahead of the family was Alice, she was the one who touched me. She had a sad look in her eyes. We stared at each other for awhile before I finally spoke.

" What do you want " I said as nicely as possible but I could hear the venom in my words. They all slightly winced at my harsh tone.

" We just want answer Bella, that's all. We want to know what happen to you" Alice said in a quite tone. I immediately got angry, they wanted answer from me, no, I was going to get my answer first.

" No, I get my answers first, that's the least you can do " I said looking at Alice, she shook her head and turned to look at Edward. I followed her gaze and was meet with his stare. He was staring at me, he had so much pain in his eyes. His whole family was looking at him now. He took a step forward, then another one. I raised my hands, successfully stopping him in his tracks. We stared at each other for awhile. He finally swallowed nervously and opened his mouth.

" What would you like to know " he said quietly. I got angry once again. I got so angry that I started to shake, thats was never a good sign. I started breathing through my nose, trying to calm myself.

" What do you mean " what do you want to know ". You know damn well what I want to know, Edward " I told him, acid dripping from my tone.

" Bella, the reason why I left you was for your own good. I wanted you to have and normal life, I wanted you to have kids and grow old with someone, I wanted you to be safe " he ended softly. When I heard his words, I got angrier. He left for my own good, a lot of good it did. I felt my whole body shaking now. Edward was watching me with a worried expression on his face, as well as his family.

" For my own good, for my own good " I started shouting " please Edward, tell me how it was for my own good, because of you, I walked around in a catatonic state for days. I was so out of it that Charlie almost sent me to a mental instution. My friends abandoned me because I stopped talking. I finally got tired of staying in the house with all the memories of us in my room, so I left. I just started walking and had no idea where I was going. So imagine my shock, when I finally looked up, I was standing in front of your big white house. I stood there for good knows how long, just remembering. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Victoria approach me " at the name of Victoria, Edward and his whole family stiffened. It made me madder, why did they care.

" That's right Edward, Victoria got to me, she finally got her revenge, but don't worry after my three days, I sought her out and tore that bitch from limb to limb " at my words, they all had shocked expressions on their faces. They never heard me curse, I have changed so much in the last fifty years.

" So Edward when you thought you were helping me you were actually hurting me. Because of you, I couldn't die with the rest of them and be with them when we left this world once again, because of you I had to watch them bury Charlie and Renee from a distance, and I couldn't be there to give them a proper goodbye " at these words, I started to raise my voice, tears were now falling so fast you would think I was crying a river. I started to shake uncontrollably. Stray items that were not being held down started to lift on their own. His family all had shocked expressions on their faces, especially Carlisle. He has probably never seen anything in all his years.

I started to cry harder and the objects floating in the air, started throwing themselves at Edward. They were hitting his rock hard body, but he felt no after effect., they just bounced back off of him. The tears were no coming, and there was no way of stopping them. I suddenly fell to the ground, not being able to stand up. I brought my hands to my face and started screaming and crying into them. I was stunned when I felt strong arms wrap around me and bring me into a strong chest.

I know who it was and I tried to fight him off. I started to push at him to let me go, when he wouldn't release me, I started punching him and thrashing around trying to free myself, but he was stubborn as ever, he would not let me go. I started screaming.

" LET ME GO EDWARD, LET ME THE FUCK GO. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T ME EDWARD, WHY EDWARD, WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME ANYMORE. WHY, WHAT DID I DO ". I finally give up in trying to free myself. I just clung to his shirt and cried into his chest. He started calling my name softly, trying to sooth me, and god damn him, it was working. After a couple minutes, I finally calmed down. I was complete silence in the room, I looked up at him and saw something that shocked me, he had tears falling from his eyes, they were streaked, down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away and said softly.

" Edward, your crying " he looked at me, his eyes widening. He brought up his right hand and wiped at his cheek. He brought it away from his face to examine it. He finally looked back at me and brought his hand that he was examining and wiped away my tears, softly saying " no more tears ". We stared at each other for a long time, finally he spoke.

" Bella, is that what you think, you think that I left you because I didn't want you. Bella that day in the woods, I lied. I was shocked that you actually believed me, because I am good at a lot of stuff but not lying. After I left you, I never left my room, I always stayed in ther and in the corner, in a small ball. Bella I love you, I have always loved you, I can't you believed me, how could you believe me " he said, sadness in his eyes. A few more tears fell.

" Bella when I had heard that you had died, my whole world fell apart. Bella when I though you were died, it took my whole entire family to stop me from going to join you, and if I couldn't be with you in heaven, then atleast I wouldn't be on earth, were you weren't anymore, I couldn't stand not knowing that you were not out there somewhere. Bella I love you, I love you so much, you are and always will be my world, if there is anything I can do for you so that you can forgive me, please let me know and I will, I will do anything" he said with tears falling freely now. I started to cry as well, and clung to him once again, he clung to me as well and I don't think nothing in this world could break us apart.

" Oh Edward, you really want me, you really do " I asked quietly. He shook his head " Oh Edward, I love you so much, you will never know how much I love you " I said crushing him in hug that would normally kill a normal man. He hugged me back, resting his head in the nook of my shoulder, whispering my name softly. After about minute, he broke apart, but only alittle bit. He finally spoke.

" Please Bella, is there anything I can do to make it up to you " he asked. I bit my lip, I did have something that he could do for me. When I first started singing, I wrote this song, that I want to sing with Edward if we had ever meet again.

" Yes Edward, there is something you could do for me. After I was done roaming the world " at this he winced " I started to write some songs, to get my feelings out. One night when I was writing I thought of you and I came up with this song, that I wanted you to sing with me, it is called Broken". He looked at me, worried. I just laughed.

" Edward you said you would do anything, Edward I want you to sing this song with me, please Edward, please " I said looking at him. he shook his head yes, he could never deny me anything. I got away from him and went over to me bag. I pulled out the piece of paper that I had written the song on almost thirty years ago, it was very old. I handed it to Edward and he looked at me, he gave me a crooked smile and I felt my knees go weak. We started to work on the song, which parts he would sing and which parts I would sing. It was almost time for the intermission to ended. So I looked at Edward, he was watching me with a very nervous expression. I gave him a couraging smile and grabbed his hand and lead him to the stage, with his family in tow.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Well what do you think, I have two versions of this chapter. This is the first verison and the second verison will have Edward's POV as the same incident. If you want me at replace this chapter with the second chapter after you read it, just let me know. The same thing goes for Chapter 6. If I need to change anything just let me know. Thanks again for all the people who like my story and have added it to their favorites. Sorry it takes awhile to get updates in but I work a full-time job and go to school full-time, so I have very little time, but thank you for being patient.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or the characters, they belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the song either.**

**Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee from Evanescence**

**Edward - will be singing Seether's part**

**Bella - will be singing Amy Lee's part**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

BPOV

I walked back onto stage, the crowd was getting antsy, I looked back at Edward, he looked nervous, he obviously never sang in public before. As soon as the crows saw me, they started cheering and saying my name "_Isa, Isa, Isa ". _When we got to the center of the stage, I watched as his family went back to their table. Edward looked at them, they smiled at him reassuringly. I looked at him and when he looked back at me, I gave him a smile as well. I looked back to the crowd and brought my mouth to the mic.

" Sorry about earlier, that song really gets to me, and I am so emotional ". Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward cringe slightly.

" Well we have a change in plans tonight ". Everyone started looking around confused.

" Don't worry, it is nothing bad, hopefully it is something good. I would like to introduce my friend, Edward. He will be helping me sing my next song. It was kind of a last minute thing, but hey this is my concert and I can do what the hell I want to. Anyway, I am going to turn out all of the lights, because this is Edward's first time singing in public " little did he know that I had talked to the lighting technician and when I give the signal, he will turn on the lights. I sat down on my stool and brought my guitar to my lap, bringing up my right knee. I looked up at Edward and saw him looking down at me, I smiled a small smile, he gave one in return. I looked over to the lighting technician and nodded my head, signaling for him to turn off the lights. It suddenly went completely black. I brought my hand up to Edward's cheek, and rubbed it softly, I sighed in return when he leaned into my hand.

Bringing my hand back to my guitar, I waited for about a minute, making sure everything is okay. I started strumming notes that repeated itself, it was then accompained by another guitar. When Edwards cue came, I became nervous because I figured he would get nervous and bail, but when I heard his angelic voice comethrough the mic, I fell in love with him all over again.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I then started to sing with him, he taking the lower notes and me taking the higher notes. At this the lighting tech turned that lights on. Edward had his eyes closed, letting the music take over him.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

It was my turn to sing, I looked at Edward one last time, he was know looking down at me, a small smile playing at his lips. I closed my eyes letting the music take me as well.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

When I opened my eyes, I looked up at Edward and he was looking back at me. I suddenly had to be close to him. I forgot my guitar, letting it hang at my side. I reached up and clutched his shirt. He brought his arms to my waist. We stared at one another while we sang, me taking the high and him taking the low. This part of the song was big. It had guitars and violins playing everywhere as well as drums.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

We clutched at each other, bringing ourselves closer together. It was powerful, what we had between us right now was so powerful that I am sure the whole room felt it. With the music and everything and me and Edward's Chemistry, it was spectacular. The music started slowing down until it came to a lone piano playing. The music suddenly picked up. Edward let the music take him fully. He wasn't shy anymore. He was singing so beautifully and our voices together were like the perfect harmony.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Now a really big part was coming up, we were both going to be hitting high notes. I knew I could hit them but I wasn't so sure Edward could, but I had faith that he could.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Edward was going to end the song, which was fine by me because I get to hear him once again.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

As the song ended with a single piano and guitar. I had no idea how close ours faces had gotten but I suddenly realized that our lips were about an inch apart. Our unnecessary breathing was ragged from our singing. All of the sudden his lips were crushing against mine. I was shocked at first but it quickly wore off. I closed my eyes and slided my hands up his shoulders to around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He had his hands on my back, running up and down it, sending shivers through me. Ours lips moved against each others lips in complete sycrenosity. After about a minute of us kissing each other with such passion that it could light the building on fire, we broke away from each other, but if it wasn't for the humans out in the audience and keeping our secret, I would have gladly kept kissing him.

After a minute of shock, the whole entire room erupted with cheers and appluase. Everyone was chanting my stage name as well as Edwards, but that didn't register to either of us. We just kept staring at each other. I finally had to look away, so I could thank my fans for coming and seeing me. I retreated from Edwards arms and walked to the front of the stage, with the mic in my hands. Before I spoke, I looked over at his family, who all had big smiles on their faces. I smiled lovingly at them and then brought my smile back to my fans.

" I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight. I had fun, I hope you did " they got even louder. I waited until the settled down.

" I again would like to thank Edward Cullen for helping me out with my last song. If you haven't figured out yet, this is my sparkling angel. We still have things to work on but I love him every much and I know we will get through our hard times, together " at this I looked behind me to see Edward standing there watching me. I reached my hand out behind me and he reached for my hand. When I our fingers laced together, I felt the electric shock go through my body. Edward must have felt because he shuddered slightly. I brought him up next to me, we locked eyes and for the second time that night we kissed again. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me again with so much passion. We broke away for the humans sake and we both looked over to his family. They were all smiling and clinging to each other. It was so good to be back in this family again.

I looked back at Edward and we walked off of the stage holding hands, waving back to the crowd as they shouted our names. We made our way back over to his family. I was immediately engulfed in hugs all round, it was the best feeling ever. I finally had a place to belong, no more wondering alone in the world. I had my Edward back and there was nothing in this world that could separate us. nothing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well what do you think, I hope you liked it. If you wated Edwards POV just let me know and I will replace it. Do you want me to continue or stop right here, I think it is a good stopping place, but I will continue because I have things brewing on in my head that could happen in this story. Let me know if I need to change anyting or correct anything. Thanks again to all the people who have added me and my story to their favorites.**


	7. Notice

_**~*Notice*~**_

_**I have decided to end **__**A Second Chance to Make Things Right**__**. But never fear, for I am writing the sequel to it.**_

_**It will be called **__**Never Again**__**. It will take up from were we left off in ASCTMTR but only like six weeks after the concert. The reason why I did this, was because I could not figure out where to go from where I left off, so while driving to school on day, the thought hit, why not make a sequel to it, so that's what I am going to do. I will hope to have it up and ready for you to read by the end of the weekend. I have already started writing it.**_

_**Thanks again to all of those who have commented and added me to their favorites; it really means a lot to me.**_

_**I am still working on Starlight and I hope to have chapter two up and ready by tonight.**_

_**R u excited for New Moon. Did you hear who is playing Aro. Michael Sheen a.k.a Lucian from Underworld, will be playing Aro, they even released who will be playing Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Alec. Of course well all know who is playing Jane and have you seen the pictures of the wolf pack. I swear when **__**the movie comes out, I will need a brown paper bag to go along with me, so I don't hyperventilate .**_

_**They also have a Twilight Scene It coming out in October. It will have scenes from Twilight and New Moon and it will also have trivia from the books, it is so awesome. **_


End file.
